


湖上的空想

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, top Midgardsormr, 幻龙光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Midgardsormr/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	湖上的空想

他感觉海德林的细语，柔软又零碎地略过耳边回荡的潮水，隐隐作痛的肋骨让他头脑不甚清醒，有什么湿漉漉的粗糙的东西从自己的脖颈一直滑到胸腔，黏腻的感觉拂过逐渐压下了灼烧的痛感，年轻的冒险者掀开沉重的眼皮，看见如同盖博尔格一样尖锐的牙齿垂在头顶，沉甸甸的呼吸裹挟着久远的以太轻轻漂浮着他的思绪，冒险者迟缓地盯着巨龙，他被以太和雾气浸湿的蓝眼睛映衬着那道刀锋一样难以揣测的危险瞳孔。

“……唔……”海德林之子还没有完全反应过来，“是您啊……”

年轻人手边没有趁手的武器，古老沉重的以太挤压着他的颅骨和身体让他难以起身，这种失控和受胁迫的感觉在以往来说往往令他难受且紧张无比，但是与平时不同的是世界的巨龙这次并没有用他惯用的化身冷淡地旁观青年人周而复始的战斗和受伤，他们停滞在被雾气庇护的甲板上，他的身下甚至莫名多了些和周围遗迹格格不入的毛布毯子，实际上他自己并舍不得买，他把钱都给了先前焦躁不安的塔塔露。

“我们在哪儿？”

尘世巨龙的上身浸没在雾气里，月光从以太里流出来淌过他蛇一样的眼睛，“……哦……”年轻的冒险者喃喃自语着，“银泪湖……是吗……？”星球命运的旁观者难得显露了真身注视着他，上一次这么见面还是巨龙将海德林的低语从他脑中连根拔起的时候，母水晶的护佑从肌肤上剥离如同滚水在血液里沸腾起来，想必他现在一定比上次的状态还要糟糕。

“……你的以太被尼德霍格烧伤了，”尘世幻龙迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，他没有张嘴，这里离水晶塔附近为好奇心所折腾的科考队太近了，久远沉重的以太融化了龙诗轻柔地淌进青年的脑海里，“离开那个冒失的龙骑士之前，你说不想让任何人看见你。”他压低庞大得令人畏惧的头颅，用尖锐的鸟一般的喙状吻部轻轻试探着触碰光之战士的额头，那些接近栗色的发梢湿漉而疲倦地贴合青年伤痕累累的额头和脸颊，“……你在发烧，血液里推挤着帝龙的咆哮，你已经沉没在噩梦里太久了，海德林的使徒，她在不安，她想要你醒过来。”

青年人想不起来云廊之巅的战斗发生在哪个星时了，“我还给他了吗，”他的喉咙干涸而疼痛，“我是说……他的，云上的……他的眼睛……我很抱歉……你……您的儿子……”

“……”尘世幻龙的喉咙里咕哝了一些他还听不懂的呼啸，接着巨龙屈尊低下脖颈，裹挟着雾气和光，粗糙的舌尖小心地从青年胸膛上的裂口拂过他紧绷绷的喉咙，青年感到仿佛是湖水一样温柔的发凉的感觉从被触碰的地方灌注进来，他的脊背放松下来，身下的毯子绵软温热，就好像往常那些紧贴着尘世幻龙的肚皮，又被宽大的翅膀遮蔽着安眠于旷野的夜晚，“你无需为任何事道歉，为战斗，为我……”龙的诗歌像摇篮一样推着他的思维摇晃，他的眼皮开始颤栗起来，“我注视着这行星的命运，但我所同行的是你的旅途，海德林的孩子。”光之战士感到柔软的舌头连同穿透雾的夜风一起抚慰着洗涤着他的疼痛和疲倦。也许他这么想会很奇怪，年轻人的脑子浑浑噩噩但松懈地乱转起来，如果尘世的巨龙此时一口把他吞下去，让他彻底融化，成为星光的鳞片和能遮蔽海德林的翅翼的一部分，他完全不会反抗。

没准我该不会是个异教徒，青年昏昏欲睡地想，看来我本应该和伊塞勒达成共识的。

…寒冰的巫女……青年疲惫地眨了眨眼，想起云廊上的一切，感到灼热的感觉在眼角打转，但很快都落在了龙的舌头上，连同他紧缩的心脏，海德林的使徒轻轻蜷缩起来，靠在始祖之龙的鼻息和利齿边，巨龙丝毫没有迟疑过他的牙锋会触及到人类不堪一击的肌理上，他开始更加周全地舔舐过那具比他曾经携带的蛋还要脆弱渺小的生命，从异界造访母水晶的以太缓慢地粘合着光之战士的伤口，通过液体的以太他听着青年伤痕里的哀恸和帝龙的悲鸣。太漫长了，巨龙想，他们实在飞得太漫长了，有时候他很难以感受到海德林之子的血和眼泪是什么味道，也并不能感同身受他悲痛的儿子那些滚烫的怒火。

但有时候就是这样难以理解，异世界的访客平缓地将半身抬起——倘若有好事者胆敢接近被浓雾刻意掩藏的密约塔，就会惊呼残于骸上移动的庞大阴影——逐渐盘旋着把那块甲板保护起来，直至尖锐的吻部靠近了厚厚的毛毯上蜷缩的旅行者，他……有时候会想着他还存在着的那几个蛋，赫拉斯瓦尔格和提亚马特，他们孤独的自我惩罚，为此永远地停滞不前，实际上与他们的眷属想来，这样恐怕也和业已死去的孩子们并没有什么不同。

曾经喜爱着人的诗龙，她的翅膀是否才是造访了最远的风，而从云端垂下羽翼的圣龙，他迟疑着，最终允许大地触碰天空的时候又在想着什么。

尘世的巨龙端详着依偎着他的同伴，他与海德林达成了约定，仅仅只是永远注视着大地的孩子彼此相爱，厮杀，徘徊在空想与爱憎中，徒劳的短暂的生命落叶一样从树梢上坠落，消失在以太的海中。他旁观水晶的挣扎，直至人类突破传说的畏惧和自我倾轧踏入了湖上的顶端，被剥开海德林的加护时生命温热流淌的困惑和勇气，这一切令久远古老的造物稍微地期许着，稍微地想要看着……

也许他永远不会彻底感受到拉塔托斯克为何会如何信赖地令诗与歌与这些转瞬即逝的生命同行，为何赫拉斯瓦尔格被希瓦触碰着就愿意让翅膀永远被亡故的爱所折断，尘世幻龙微微眯起眼睛，只是他尚且想要看着，与他曾掠过的苍穹一样蔚蓝的眼睛，能否带着他的翅膀向前，直至行星命运的尽头。


End file.
